The Best Day Of My Life
by Pink Pal
Summary: Rouge has a shocking dream about Knuckles asking her something she never imagined he'd say, and then later on, the echidna asks her to go to the fair with him! What is going on? As Rouge and Knuckles have a boisterous time at the fair, they soon realize that they actually not just like each other as friends anymore... But how will they express their feelings? Knouge.


**A request from musicalocelot especially for musicalocelot, please check out her amazing stories everyone!**

**Next, I will do Tailsmo (Tails x Cosmo), and then Shadamy (Shadow x Amy), as requested by the guests. Thank you to everyone who reviewed True Love, I greatly appreciate it!**

**If anyone has any other Sonic couples they want to read stories about, please feel free to list them in the reviews section! I'll do them all! Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story!**

Rouge lay in her serene bed snoozing soundfully, her digital alarm clock ticking down the passing seconds as she dreamt of extremely random but delightful things. She dreamt of buying her dream outfit, which was completely covered in a dazzling rainbow of sequins. She dreamt of her and Shadow on their usual GUN missions together, trashing Eggman's useless robots and defeating the doctor himself. She dreamt of…Knuckles asking her for a date?

As the alarm sounded, Rouge jerked up in bed, her face plastered with shock. Had she actually just dreamt that? What was she thinking? Is she ill? Growing frustrated at the irritating ringing noise and furious vibrating sounds the alarm cock was creating, Rouge clenched her fist and punched it down on the alarm, knocking it off her bedside table and silencing it.

Placing one hand against her forehead to check her temperature, though it didn't help that she had been tossing and turning in her sleep, Rouge slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom, the dream of Knuckles and her repeatidily playing over and over again in her mind…

Rouge was stood outside the newsagents shop down the road from her house, waiting impatiently for Sonic to ask him if he would like to come to her halloween party she had planned, until Knuckles came strolling round the corner. "Oh, hi Rouge! I wasn't expecting to see you here, but I'm glad I did, as I was gonna go looking for you once I got my lottery tickets!" he explained, grinning. Rouge smirked. "No matter how many tickets you get, you're never gonna win pal!" she remarked, cheekily. Knuckles laughed. "You never know how much luck an echidna could have! Anyway, I was gonna see you to ask you, well, erm…it's kinda complicated…" stammered Knuckles. Rouge narrowed her eyes at him as he blushed. "In what respect is it complicated?" she asked, sounding suspicious.

Knuckles gulped loudly, putting his hands behind his back and shifting his feet nervously. "W-Well…I-I wanted t-to ask you…i-if you want-wanted to go out o-on a d-date…" he sputtered. Rouge froze like a statue, her eyes a wide and round as footballs…the dream had ended there.

"How can Knuckles EVER fancy me? He hates for goodness' sake! Ugh! I need a shower!" decided Rouge, stripping her nightie off and stepping inside her shower. As soon as she turned the shower on and icy water streamed out of the showerhead onto her burning skin, she felt a wave of relief rush over her, that's all she needed, a cold shower.

Once she finished washing all the sweat out of her ivory fur and drying it down with a towel, Rouge left the bathroom and dressed into a skintight black leotard with matching leggings and a red heart breastplate over her chest. As she walked down the steep staricase with her white Blackberry Curve in her hand, the latter suddenly buzzed in her hand, tickling it a little. Glancing at the screen, she raised her eyes as she saw that Knuckles had texted her.

The text message read, "Hi Rouge, I know we dn't oftn see eachothr, so I was wunderin if ud like 2 go 2 the fair in town wiv me 2day? Plz reply asap!" As Rouge suddenly finished the text, she accidently tripped on the fifth step and tumbled down the rest of the stairs, landing on the floor with a thundering thud which echoed throughout the house. Gasping in shock and pain, Rouge struggled to get to her feet as she had twisted her ankle, but at least she hadn't broken it.

Rouge thought carefully about the message as she stumbled towards the kitchen, leaning against the wall for support. Should she really spend the day with Knuckles? She didn't have anything planned, but normally when her and Knuckles were together they always used to argue like (as Sonic describes it) an old married couple…perhaps they will be one day…Rouge shook her head in annoyance, yet she couldn't help wondering if she was actually starting to like the echidna.

After she scoffed down an appetizing breakfast of crispy cornflakes swimming in fresh milk, Rouge decided she would spend the day out with Knuckles at the fair, it was certainly better than being stuck in the house all day. Smiling blissfully, Rouge replied, "Yh sure! Wht time u wanna meet ?" to the message.

After waiting for ten minutes, slouched on her midnight leather sofa watching Jeremy Kyle, and becoming annoyed by the extremely gobby people on it, her phone vibrated again on the coffee table. Eager to read Knuckles response, Rouge shot forward and peered at the screen, her face lighting up with sheer joy as she read, "Wow gee thx! Wunt hav thought ud hav agreed 2 tht! I'll come round now & pick u up, ok?" Rouge replied, "Ok!" He was actually coming round to pick her up!

Panting heavily with pressure, Rouge switched the flatscreen TV off and sprinted up the stairs to touch up her make-up, slapping on her finest strawberry-coloured lipstick, thick raven mascara and shocking pink eyeshadow and strapping her golden sandles on, just in time as Knuckles' scarlet sports car rolled onto her drive.

Knuckles felt so tense and timid, he prayed that Rouge would like the expensive black hoodie and matching jeans he was wearing, and that they would have enjoy their day out without any arguments. Would Rouge give good comments on his brushed-to-death spikes? Will he be able to show her just how much he likes her and get a good response from her about it? Feeling his heart swelling to the size of a beachball, Knuckles took a deep breath in as he rang the doorbell and waited for the beautiful bat to appear. He expected she was all dolled up like usual, wearing skin-tight clothes and so much make-up it was unreal.

Just at that moment, the brand new-looking aqua door creaked open and Knuckles almost choked as he saw Rouge looking as sexy and in perfect shape as ever, but more this time. She looked like a princess, a fashion model…all the poitive, stylish things. "Hey Knux! Nice spikes, for once, they actually don't look scruffy! I must say, I'm impressed! Oh, and I'm loving the car, hun!" stated Rouge, pointing a white gloved finger at his radiant car. Knuckles swallowed the squeal threatning to leap out of his mouth. Had Rouge the Bat seriously just called his spikes nice for once and said she loves his car?!

Knuckles was speechless, all he could do was stare at her with his eyes as big as her pointy ears and his jaw hanging open. Looking puzzled, Rouge tilted her head to one side and narrowed her eyes. "Well? Are ya gonna say something? Or are ya just gonna stand there staring at me with ya mouth open?" she asked, impatiently. Knuckles shook his head to wake himself up and cleared his throat. "Erm, hey! So, let's go to the fair!" he said, a hint of uncertainity in his voice. He didn't know what to day, he was too nervous to think straight. Nodding, Rouge stepped out of the house, locking the door behind her and trotted up to the sports car.

Wanting to prove himself as a worthy date, Knuckles speed walked ahead of her and opened the passenger seat door, signalling for her to get in. Giggling, Rouge thanked him for being such a gentleman and seated herself on the fine leather pearl seat, sinking into it as if it was snow. Struggling to control his speedy breathing, Knuckles hopped onto the driver seat, activating the roaring like a lion engine and racing off the drive down the road. As they passed the newsagents, Rouge couldn't help but stare anxiously at it, as the dream returned once again to her head in a rush.

Throughout the car journey, the two never spoke once. They did often exchange thrilled grins for the fair, but they never exchanged conversations; it was an awkward moment, and they both knew it.

Arriving at the fair, the two were almost blown away at the colourful and paradisal sight before them. Towering above the extensive lines of shops jam-packed full of clothes and sweets and presents, were gigantic, loop-the-looping rollercoasters of all colours and shapes. Deluxe carosels twirled round near the crowded shops and all sorts of favourite fun fair games and class entertainers were active. It truly was a magical sight.

As they abandoned the car at the parking field, the ear-piercing sounds of petrified screams and overwhelmed squeals filled the atmosphere, making Rouge and Knuckles flinch a little. As soon as they entered the fair ground, Knuckles turned to Rouge and bawled out, "Let's go on that awesome looking rollercoaster there!" Sweating from head to toe, Rouge gaped up at the nightmarish frost-coloured rollercoaster rising into the clear navy skies, watching in horror as the long carridge rocketed shrieking people through its breath-taking steep hills and shocking tall loops. "Erm…THAT rollercoaster? Well, I…" gasped Rouge, Knuckles cheered. "Great! Let's go and que then!" he exclaimed, pulling her towards the surprisingly short line. "What?! No! Wait a minute, Knuckles!" she cried, but he was too excited to stop now.

"Knucklehead, I'm gonna kill ya for this!" growled Rouge, as she sat down next to Knuckles on a tight carridge with her legs hanging over the edge and a young male rabbit with lime-green eyes and silky orange fur pulled the safety bar down onto her body. "Whoo hoo! This is gonna be fun!" yelled Knuckles, swinging his legs back and forth. Rouge shot him the death glare. "What?" he questioned. "Knuckles, I'm afraid of heights and you just dragged onto a massive-" started Rouge, however she was interrupted by the rollercoaster starting with a sudden jolt and steadily rolling up the humongous hill. All Rouge could hear was the noise of the wheels moving against the track and Knuckles' shouts for it to go faster. She really wanted to kill that echidna right now, she intended to do it once she got off…if she was still on it by the time it finished its course.

After what seemed like a year of waiting, the rollercoaster finally reached the top of the hill, and sheer dropped straight down towards the ground, causing Rouge's lips to flap around madly and Knuckles' shouts to grow louder and longer. Rouge's head started to spin in wild circles as the ride zoomed across the track, everything rushing past in a blur of mixed up colours, her stomach feeling like it was about to burst any second. She had never been so terrified in all her life!

Finally, when the rollercoaster arrived back at the station, Rouge's soaked with sweat fur was hanging allover as if it hadn't been washed or brushed for two months. However, Knuckles' fur and spikes were still in decent condition, considering he had been screaming throughout the ride to go faster, clearly showing he had no fear of it.

The second the two got off the ride and Knuckles asked Rouge if she enjoyed it, the crimson faced bat chased him out of the exit and past the shops, attracting the attention of other people there. "I'm gonna kill ya, echidna!" she screeched. Knuckles yelped and ran faster, although he was starting to lose energy.

Thankfully, they approached a jewlerry shop, with the finest gold and silver necklaces and earrings arranged neatly along the shelves in the window. Suddenly forgetting about killing Knuckles, Rouge swooped over to the window of the shop and gazed wonderously at all the glittering jewlerry, which seemed to scream, "Buy me!" at her. Knuckles had stopped running and had leant over, gasping for air. That was close, too close. Noticing Rouge eyeing the jewlerry, an idea struck him like an arrow to the head. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?" he said to himself, grinning as he stood beside Rouge.

"Rouge, you must be hungry! Why don't you go and get us a table over at that burger bar?" suggested Knuckles, pointing towards a large burger bar surrounded by metal tables and chairs. "Erm…sure, why not? But, what will you be doing while I'm over there?" asked Rouge, sounding suspicious. "Um…well…I…um…I need the toilet! I'm gonna see if there's one in here! Get me a cheese burger with extra pickles, thanks, bye!" he replied, dissapearing into the shop. Rouge stared after him for a minute, looking confused, then shrugged and headed off towards the bar.

Knuckles sighed; at least the plan had worked! Observing all the jewlerry, one partiular item fascinated him more than anything else. There was a magnificent, pure gold necklace with glistening, silver-crystal studs almost covering it, hanging off it was a huge verdant emerald that had been polished so well, Knuckles could clearly see his awestruck face in it.

"Can I help you, sir?" questioned a really deep but clear voice that made Knuckles jump. "Oh! Hi, well…how much is this?" he asked. The speaker was an elderly owl with shadowy hazel eyes and dead grey feathers, dressed in a plain white shirt with a pitch-black blazer over the top and matching trousers. The owl peered at the necklace through his shimmering golden spectacles. "That will be exacly one hundred pounds, sir!" answered the owl, sounding serious about it. Knuckles' face fell. One hundred pounds?! He couldn't afford that…could he?

Rumaging around his pockets, Knuckles pulled out all of his notes to see he had ninety pounds. "Crap, not enough!" he hissed, glancing back up at the owl. "Erm…is it possible you could maybe reduce this to ninety pounds, and then I'll buy it!" requested Knuckles. The owl narrowed his eyes at him. "Hmm…depends, who is it for? I take it it's not for you!" he joked. Knuckles laughed. "No! It's for someone special…she, yes, a she! She is the most beautiful, loveliest girl I have ever met…sure, she can get hotheaded sometimes, but I actually…love her. I doubt she feels the same for me, no. I'm sure she doesn't…which is why I'd like to get her this necklace as a gift to express my feelings for her, and maybe she will love me as well! Please please please could you change this to just ninety ponds? I would be ever so grateful, I really desperately need this, she means the world to me!" explained Knuckles, starting to weep. Had he really just said all that?

The owl wrapped his wing around him. "I believe you, and I know how you feel. Love is wonderful enough, but it can be a real tough challenge to get! This girl does sound like she means an awful lot to you, so I will reduce this to ninety pounds…no, I'm in a generous mood today! Get it for eighty pounds instead!" offered the owl. Knuckles clapped his hands over his mouth and starting shaking uncontrollabily allover. "You mean it? Oh, thank you! Thank you so so much! How can I pay you pack? I'll get you anything! New spectacles, the latest and greatest phone, anything you want!" cried Knuckles. "No no no, don't you dare! You're having this for eighty pounds and that's the end of it! Understood?" growled the owl, sternly. Knuckles nodded and followed the owl, who had picked up the necklace, to the counter. Once Knuckles handed his money over to the owl, who stacked it away in the till, the owl wrapped the necklace up in bubblewrap (Knuckles loved that stuff), stuffed it in a brown bag and handed it over to Knuckles, wishing him luck. Knuckles thanked the owl and hastily left the shop to find Rouge.

Rouge had got the stocky cheeseburger with extra succulent pickles and the sleek hamburger, along with two cups of blistering tea, and was sat at a two person table, waiting impatiently with her fingers tapping on the sterling metal surface. "Where IS that echidna?" she grumbled, studying the area around, fiercesomely. Just as she was about to get her phone out and send him a furious text message, Knuckles appeared, looking overwhelmed and sat down on the seat across from her. Rouge eyed him up and down carefully.

"What time do ya call this?" she spat, making Knuckles yelp. "I-I…" spluttered Knuckles, not sure if she should show her the necklace yet or leave it till later. "Had some issues on the toilet, did we?" chuckled Rouge, a couple of young dogs, who were endulging on some french fries closeby, glared in annoyance at her. "Erm…well, you see…well…erm…" stammered Knuckles, his heartbeat quickening. "For crying out loud, Knux! Just spit it out already!" snapped Rouge, slamming her fists on the table, causing the staff who were serving customers to glance over at her in anger.

Knuckles couldn't hold it in anymore, the words just abandoned his mouth in such a rush he didn't even think about trying to stop them. "I didn't go in that jewlerry shop to go to the toilet infact I went to buy you a necklace to show I love you and care for you and hopefully so you will feel the same way about me and I always loved you but I never thought you liked me so I wanted to make you like me cause I love you more than anything else in this world and want to spend the rest of my life with you!" he shrieked so loud, the entire staff and customers froze and stared at him with open mouths. Rouge was speechless. Knuckles actually loved her? He had always loved her? He had bought her a necklace? She couldn't believe her luck!

Breathing deeply, Knuckles got out the plastic bag and revealed the necklace to her, Rouge's heart skipped a beat and all the air left her lungs, it was the most georgous thing she'd ever seen! As tears started streaming down her face, Knuckles stood up, wandered behind her and clipped the necklace around her neck, everyone watching in awe and happiness.

Rouge felt the smooth, solid surface of the emerald resting on her chest, and slowly turned to face a tearful Knuckles as she got to her feet. "Knuckles the Echidna…who would have known?" she said, her voice sounding fragile. Knuckles smiled lovingly at her and she returned the same look. "So now you know the truth…what do you think?" asked Knuckles, his heart ready to shatter if she said she didn't love him.

"I think it's wonderful! And I have to say…I love you too, Knucklehead!" she breathed. Knuckles felt this soul leave his body and rise up towards heaven, he felt his blood turn into melted gold and his heart explode, as the two embraced in their first ever kiss. Thousands of claps and cheers rose up from everyone around them, including from the owl in the jewlerry shop, who had been stood in the doorway watching the whole event. They would certainly never forget any of the unimaginable experience, it would stick to their hearts like glue for life.

The rest of the day got better and better, Knuckles and Rouge had a romantic meal at the burger bar, with everyone wishing them luck as they left, played and won every game, and in doing so, gathering up heaploads of stuffed toys, and snacked on some giant lollipops and fluffy candyfloss, giving them both a sweet tooth each.

When Knuckles and Rouge drove back to Rouge's house, they shared one last kiss, before Rouge got out and promised him she would text him later. Knuckles waved goodbye, pulled off the drive and sped off into the dainty evening sunset, Rouge blowing him kisses the entire time.

Entering her house, Rouge heard the phone ring and picked it up, pressing it against her ear. "Hello?" greeted Rouge, wondering who it was. "Rouge, it's Shadow, I just wanted to see if you were alright!" said Shadow. Rouge grinned. "Alright?! No, I'm fantastic! I'm amazing! I'm brilliant! I'm ontop of the world! I'm…sorry. Shadow, you wouldn't believe what has just happened between me and Knuckles!" squealed Rouge. There was a brief pause. "You finally beat the echidna up?" guessed Shadow. Rouge burst out laughing. "No, silly! I'll explain everything from when I got up this morning, but I have to say this, it's been the best day of my life!"


End file.
